Structured light active sensing systems generate depth maps or 3-dimensional representations of scenes. These systems project spatial masks with identifiable codes onto objects in the scene. One or more receivers receive images of the projected spatial masks on the scene objects. The depth of an object reflecting a code is proportional to the received code position minus the original code position. Thin objects, whether moving or still, may pose challenges for active light sensing. A complete code word may not fully lie in the interior of a thin object. Code words close to object boundaries may be distorted. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods to generate depth maps using active sensing for scenes with moving objects, including scenes with thin objects that are moving.